


Reaching out for Approval

by LillaMyy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli are trying to get Thorin to approve their relationships with Sigrid and Tauriel so they recruit Bilbo on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching out for Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
> Notes: At first I thought it was going to be hard to get all three of those above pairings into one fic but in the end nothing has been this easy as writing this one. I simply outlined this a little and then wrote the whole thing in about an hour so this is purely stream of consciousness.

## Reaching out for Approval

 

 _Upon hearing footsteps outside his cell Kíli looked up from the runestone he’d been throwing and saw the elf maiden who had saved him walking by. She asked him about the stone and he replied with some silly nonsense but quickly took his words back as she turned to leave him. He wanted company and as he was alone in his cell, this elf maiden was his only choice at that moment. So, Kíli decided to start a conversation with her and if he was surprised to see her actually reply to him he was even more surprised to realize his heart quickening its pace every time she looked at him. Her sweet eyes were looking straight into his and Kíli felt like he was looking_ into the heart of an enemy and _seeing_  love and understanding _. Something in the way she looked back at him told him that he was not alone in his feelings though he dared not pursue it yet._

 

Kíli yawned as he lay on the floor of Bard’s house in Dale. His head was in Tauriel’s lap and she was stroking his hair. Fíli was rolling his eyes at them because in secret he just wanted the two to leave so he could have some alone time with Sigrid. During the rebuilding of Erebor and Dale the four of them had grown to like each other more every day because they had begun spending more and more time together each passing day. Tauriel had stayed behind when the other Mirkwood elves left because she was still banished from Thranduil’s palace and she hadn’t wanted to leave Kíli so she lived nowadays in Dale. Kíli wanted her to move to Erebor, but that was still very much out of the question because Thorin was not keen on letting an elf inside the Lonely Mountain for longer than a few hours.

 

“How long do you think it’ll take before Bilbo manages to talk some sense into uncle?” Kíli asked his brother who shook his head.

“I’ve no idea. Hopefully not long, because this is starting to get on my nerves”, Fíli replied. It was truly annoying that they had to sneak around their uncle because he had a hard time approving of the choices of his nephews’ even though he himself had chosen his companion outside the dwarven race as well. Somehow it seemed to Fíli and Kíli very unfair that Thorin was allowed to choose a hobbit but they couldn’t choose a human and an elf respectively but that was the way their uncle seemed to handle things. That was why they had recruited Bilbo on their side, because he liked both Tauriel and Sigrid and if someone could talk Thorin out of this stupidity it was Bilbo.

 

~♥~♥~

 

After a little while Kíli and Tauriel finally took Fíli’s hints and left “to practice shooting their arrows” as Kíli had said even though Fíli knew his brother better than that. Obviously the little white lie was meant for Sigrid’s gentle ears because nobody could practice shooting outside at this late hour so they had left because of something totally different. Still, no matter why they had left, Fíli was grateful for it because he didn’t get to see Sigrid that often, especially not alone, so he took every moment alone with her as a precious gift that would be treasured for long in his heart.

 

She was still standing by the door through which Kíli and Tauriel had vanished just moments ago so Fíli patted a soft spot next to him. Sigrid smiled a little shyly before walking to him and sitting beside him. Fíli pulled her tight against his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder. No words were needed; just that little touch was enough to express all that passed between them in that moment. The day had been long for all of them, trying their best to help with the rebuilding of Dale and parts of Erebor so Fíli wasn’t too surprised that Sigrid drifted into sleep in his arms. She had been up throughout each day for weeks now and it was beginning to take its toll on the young girl so Fíli gently carried her into her bed and tucked her in safely.

 

~♥~♥~

 

Sigrid felt Fíli’s strong arms around her as he lifted her up (not without a struggle) and carried her to bed. She felt him tucking her in and she opened her eyes just a little to see him turn away. Sigrid pulled one hand out of the covers and reached out to him.

“Please, don’t go. Not yet”, she pleaded softly and Fíli turned back to her and came to sit beside her bed. He took her hand into his and kissed its palm lightly.

“I won’t”, he said and begun to hum silently in his own ancient tongue that Sigrid did not understand. Still, the soft tunes of the lullaby soothed her and she fell back to sleep in no time.

 

_She dreamt of Fíli and how he had waltzed into her life, ironically enough, through their toilet. At first he had only been a stranger visiting their house, but then she’d helped in saving his brother’s life and he’d looked at her with his eyes full of gratitude and something she hadn’t understood at the time. It hadn’t been love, not at first, but it had grown into it as time had passed. After Fíli had left across the Long Lake into Erebor he had looked back from the boat and met Sigrid’s gaze. Their eyes had told each other that they’d meet again someday._

_With that in mind it had been horrible for Sigrid to not know what happened out there on Ravenhill when the orcs surrounded it and Fíli was trapped there with his brother and a few others. He still had not opened up what had happened but somehow he had made it out alive and after he had asked to see her. It was then he’d told her that he would love to get to know her better and she had said she felt the same way about him. Fíli would only say that what happened on Ravenhill had opened his eyes to see what was right in front of him and how he didn’t want to lose that without trying it and Sigrid had to just live with it. It was no use asking Fíli about it because he would close up each time she brought it up so she’d dropped it after a while. Now she was only happy that he was there, watching her sleeping safe and sound._

 

~♥~♥~

 

The following morning Bilbo wandered around the desolation that lay between Erebor and Dale. The Battle of the Five Armies had ended nearly a year ago but still the marks of it could be seen everywhere. The walls of Dale were being rebuilt, the bridges fixed and the doorway into Erebor was being renewed altogether. He was looking for Thorin but he was nowhere to be found. He had to speak to the stubborn King under the Mountain about the situation with his nephews because the hobbit thought it was childish to dislike their choices. Both Tauriel and Sigrid were nice girls and they were good for Kíli and Fíli, slowing the two rascals down a little.

 

Bilbo entered into Erebor after a while of looking around the desolation for the King and accidentally came across Dís who seemed to be looking for her brother as well.

“So, if he’s not doing naughty things with you, then where is he?” Dís wondered aloud making Bilbo blush. She laughed as he shrugged his shoulders a little embarrassed. Then she took his arm and turned around.

“Let’s find that fool of a King together, shall we?” she suggested.

“I think that would be wise. Two heads arguing for the same thing would logically thinking achieve more than just one”, Bilbo agreed and the two began wandering around the corridors. Luckily for Bilbo Dís did not pursue the topic of him and her brother any further but she began talking about her sons.

“Fíli and Kíli seem to be growing up, don’t you think.”

“Yes, I think that that’s because of Tauriel and Sigrid. They somehow calm those two rascals, make them act less childishly, if you know what I mean”, Bilbo agreed.

“Oh yes, you have no idea what kind of a change this really is, because you didn’t see them before. They were always running around the whole place and making a mess of everything. My lovely brother once or twice actually asked me if those two really were related to him because they are so different from him”, Dís mused.

“Really? So Thorin himself wasn’t a wild child?” Bilbo asked.

“Oh yes he was, he just refuses to remember that part of his life. He seems to think that if he can forget it, it didn’t happen”, Dís laughed as they turned a corner and came to Thorin’s study. A light was shining under the door.

“Well, it seems like he has returned from wherever he was before”, Bilbo said and knocked on the door. Dís, however, opened it before he was even quite finished with his knocking and so they came upon a bewildered looking Thorin sitting behind his desk.

“What can I do for the pair of you?” he asked after he had regained his composure.

“You can stop this silliness and start acting like a real king”, his sister said and he looked at her confused.

“What have I done that is not kingly?” he asked.

“You’re acting like an idiot by not giving your blessing to Fíli and Kíli when they most need it. They look to you as a father figure and by refusing your blessing you’re denying them proper relationships with the ones their hearts have chosen. You of all people should know that you cannot choose the person you love”, Dís said firmly hinting at Thorin’s relationship with Bilbo which made him come to his senses.

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess I have to admit that you’re right. I guess I hadn’t thought about it further than what I could see with my own eyes”, he admitted.

“You need to do something about it. Fíli and Kíli are both almost prepared to leave Erebor to be with Sigrid and Tauriel if you won’t allow it under your roof”, Bilbo put in.

“And I will never forgive you if you drive my sons away because you’re too stubborn to admit that you’re wrong!” Dís added.

“Fine, I will talk to them later today after I have finished this”, Thorin said pointing to some parchments in front of him. Dís and Bilbo nodded in unison and turned to leave the room.

“Dís, if you would send Balin to help me with these, so I could finish them faster?” Thorin asked and she smiled and said that she would go to find the old dwarf immediately.

 

~♥~♥~

 

Later that day Fíli and Kíli were sitting opposite to their uncle in his study. Their mother and Bilbo were standing behind Thorin like some kind of guards for their king. The brothers had no idea why they had been summoned to their uncle’s study so they just sat quietly waiting for him to speak.

“I think I owe you two an apology”, he said after a long silence.

The brothers stayed quiet because they knew their uncle better than that, interrupting him now could mean that he couldn’t continue to say what he wanted to say.

“I was very recently forced to open my eyes properly”, Thorin continued and at this stage he took a peek to his sister who grinned widely in return, “and thank Mahal for that. It was high time for me to see what was right in front of me.”

Thorin took a deep breath and the brothers shifted a little awkwardly in their chairs.

“I am very sorry that I have not given your relationships with Sigrid and Tauriel my blessings. I guess I was too blind to see that what you had was in no way different from what I have with Bilbo”, he said reaching his hand to take that of the hobbits.

“Thankfully, your mother brought me back to my senses and I can finally see clearly. So, I offer you my apologies and my blessings, may you find happiness together with the ladies of your hearts’ choices”, he said placing his other hand over his heart.

Neither Fíli nor Kíli could say anything at that so they simply stood up in unison, walked to their uncle and hugged him tightly. Thorin put his arms around his nephew’s and tried his best to fight the tears welling behind his closed eyelids. Dís and Bilbo looked at each other pleased with their handiwork. Finally, everything was the way it was supposed to be in Erebor!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The un-italicised bits in the first paragraph are directly quoted from Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring page 400 (in my version) from the scene when Gimli first sees Galadriel.


End file.
